El Rebelde
by Ania Masen
Summary: Edward Cullen, un temible guerrero highland luchando por su  rey escocés.   Isabella Swan, una hermosa  inglesa que viste el uniforme rojo de un soldado inglés.ADAPTACION
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y la trama es de **Julianne MacLean**

En_ el campo de Serrifmuir, seis millas al noroeste del Castillo Stirling._

_13 de noviembre de 1715._

Ante el sonido de las gaitas y las rugientes órdenes de su jefe, Edward Cullen extrajo su espada y rompió a correr, remontando la cara norte de la colina.

Un frenesí salvaje de sed de sangre estalló en sus venas y alimentó su cuerpo con salvaje fuerza y determinación, mientras él y sus jóvenes jacobitas miembros del clan avanzaban sobre el fuego a la izquierda de Argyll. Sus líneas colisionaron en un duro golpe de cuerpos y armas, y de pronto estaba peleando en un rojo mar de caos. Hombres gritaban y embestían, disparando unos contra otros a corta distancia, se amputaban miembros y se cortaban en pedazos entre sí. La sangre salpicaba su cara mientras introducía su espada en un soldado, después en otro.

La adrenalina encendía sus instintos. La furia cegándole. Sus músculos tensos con cada estocada y cada golpe.

Profundamente consciente de todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, levantó su escudo para impedir la penetrante punta de una bayoneta. Cayendo sobre una rodilla, apuñaló al ofendido casaca roja en el vientre.

Finalmente, en la distancia, más allá del delirio del combate, los Dragones del Gobierno comenzaron a retirarse, replegándose a través de su propia infantería. La furia era demasiado para ellos. Edward levantó su espada.

—¡_A la carga_! —gritó, en un profundo y ensordecedor acento irlandés—. ¡_Por la Corona Escocesa_!

Él y sus jóvenes miembros de clan gritaron ante la resolución triunfante y se abalanzaron precipitadamente hacia las rotas filas enemigas, mientras la caballería jacobita tronaba más allá, galopando fuerte para perseguir a los hannoverianos en las empinadas laderas de la cañada de Pendreich.

Fugaces destellos como brillantes explosiones de relámpagos. La batalla estaba cerca de ganarse. Los casacas rojas estaban huyendo…

Poco tiempo después, Edward redujo a un trote y miró a su alrededor para obtener un mejor sentido de la orientación. Él y docenas de otros miembros del clan estaban ahora esparcidos a través del valle con preciosos espacios entre ellos, y aire limpio para respirar.

Todo había terminado. Los opositores del flanco izquierdo de Argyll habían sido aplastados. Se habían retirado a Dunblane.

Clavando la punta de su arma en la tierra encharcada. Edward cayó de rodillas por el agotamiento y apoyó su frente sobre el puño. Había luchado duro, y con honor. Su padre habría estado orgulloso.

Justo entonces, un joven casaca roja con aspecto de novato saltó desde detrás de una roca y lo atacó.

—¡_Ahh_!

No era más que un niño, pero su bayoneta era tan afilada como cualquier otra.

Rodando por la tierra, Edward cambió su escudo a la otra mano para desviar la estocada de la hoja. El arma voló de las manos del soldado y aterrizó en la hierba, pero antes de que Alex pudiera ponerse en pie, un sable se desenvainó de su funda, y repentinamente se encontró a sí mismo retrocediendo defensivamente, evaluando la potente habilidad e intenciones de su oponente.

Ojos Chocolate se trabaron con los suyos, y el valor que vio en esas profundidades afiló su ingenio. Cuidadosa y meticulosamente, caminaron uno alrededor del otro.

—¿Estás seguro de qué quieres hacer esto, muchacho? —preguntó Edward, dándole al chico una última oportunidad para retirarse con el resto de su regimiento—. He causado suficientes muertes esta mañana. No necesito más sangre en mis manos. Sólo vete.

¿Pero por qué estaba vacilando? La oscura furia de la batalla todavía ardía dentro de él. ¿Qué diferencia habría si él mataba uno más? Todo lo que tenía que hacer era dar un paso al frente y golpear. El chico no era rival para él. Podría matarlo en un instante.

—Estoy seguro —contestó el muchacho, pero su sable comenzó a temblar en sus manos.

Edward se humedeció los labios.

—Sólo tienes que arrastrar tu arma y correr, muchacho.

—No.

Edward se detuvo.

—Eres un valiente, ¿cierto? O quizá solo un estúpido.

De repente, el soldado dejó escapar un feroz grito de batalla y atacó con una maniobra de su mano izquierda que cortó a Alex rápidamente de lado a lado del muslo.

Miró hacia abajo a la herida con desconcierto.

El fuego de mosquete resonó en la distancia. La frialdad de la mañana penetró en sus sentidos, armando de valor sus instintos de guerrero.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que se estaba girando con un fiero grito de agresividad y usando su escudo para golpear al muchacho en la cabeza. El joven casaca roja dio un traspiés hacia atrás. Su sable se soltó de su agarre.

A continuación, como si todo sucediera en un sueño, el tricornio del soldado voló por el aire, y una larga cabellera castaña se desplegó y se balanceó por todas partes. El chico golpeó el suelo y rodó inconsciente sobre su espalda.

Los ojos de Edward inmediatamente cayeron sobre una suave piel y unos labios como cerezas rojas maduras. Todos los pensamientos sobre la guerra y un triunfo jacobita huyeron de su mente, cuando se dio cuenta con espanto que acababa de atacar a una mujer.

_**Doce horas más tarde…**_

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron lentamente. Confusa y desorientada, parpadeó hacia el techo de paja sobre ella, mientras que una explosión de dolor estalló dentro de su cráneo y tamborileaba contra un costado de su cara.

Extendiendo una mano sobre su mejilla hinchada, intentó mover la mandíbula hacia atrás y hacia delante. No parecía estar rota, pero su mejilla estaba seguramente rajada. Gimiendo con agonía, se sentó en el catre y miró alrededor de la pequeña habitación. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Una solitaria vela ardía sobre una mesa junto a la cama. Una cortina de lana gris cubría la puerta del resto de la cabaña, si esta fuera de hecho la casa de alguien. No tenía ni idea. Los pisos eran de tierra, las paredes construidas de piedra. Podría fácilmente ser un establo o una prisión.

Una vez más, ahuecó su mejilla con su mano y se estremeció de dolor, pero lo aguantaría, debía abandonar este lugar inmediatamente y retornar al campo de Argyll. No podía permanecer en Escocia. Prefería morir antes de quedarse aquí.

Levantándose torpemente sobre sus pies, inhaló profundamente. Cojeó hacia la cortina y rebuscó dentro la fuerza y la entereza que necesitaba para salir de allí y viajar a pie hasta Dios sabe dónde.

¡Oh, dulce Señor! Todo su cuerpo se sintió magullado y golpeado. ¿Qué había sucedido en el campo de batalla? Lo último que recordaba era haber rebanando la pierna del highlander con su sable. ¿Qué había sucedido desde entonces? ¿Cómo diantres había llegado allí?

Deslizando la cortina hacia un lado, dudando sobre si alguna vez encontraría las respuestas a esas preguntas, de repente se encontró directamente con él, mirándolo hacia arriba.

—¿Vas a alguna parte, muchacha?

Isabella contuvo el aliento. El cielo la ayudara, era él. El broncineo guerrero escocés, estaba de pie frente a ella como un monstruoso guardián. Era más alto de lo que ella recordaba. Más grande y con un pecho más amplio, y sus ojos ardían con salvaje, peligrosa intensidad.

—Esa soy yo, señor —replicó firmemente—. Hazte a un lado. Quiero irme de aquí y regresar con mis compatriotas.

Ella miró hacia abajo a la pesada _claymore_1 pegada a la cintura de él, e hizo una nota mental de la daga en su bota, así como de la pistola y el _powderhorn_2 que él llevaba, el cual estaba atado con una cuerda alrededor de su pecho.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban con una extraña mezcla de diversión y de irritación mientras estudiaba su uniforme de soldado de la cabeza a los pies.

—Si te estás refiriendo al patético rebaño de ovejas cubiertas de rojo que siguen al rey alemán, un rey que apenas puedo hablar una palabra de inglés, entonces me temo que no te permitiré ir a ninguna parte, muchacha.

Su corazón comenzó a latir, y su boca a secarse. Rápidamente miró hacia abajo a su pierna, curiosa por saber cuánto daño le habría infringido con su espada, pero su kilt encubría cualquier signo de lesión. Por lo que pudo averiguar, él estaba en perfecto estado de lucha, mientras que ella estaba a punto de caer al suelo desmayada, a causa del dolor en su cabeza y el puro miedo provocado por su intimidante presencia.

—¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer conmigo, entonces? —preguntó con valentía—. ¿Tienes la intención de mantenerme como tu prisionera?

Él sonrió. Ella lo miró con amargo rencor, pero la cólera de su mueca la causó un gran dolor. Gimió y cubrió el lado de su cara con una mano.

—Dios del cielo, ¿qué me hiciste? Mi cara se siente como si hubiera sido destrozada contra una roca.

El highlander miró sobre su hombro, como si comprobara que la puerta estaba libre de curiosos ojos y oídos, a continuación se agachó por debajo de la parte superior de la cortina para entrar en la pequeña habitación. Isabella no tuvo más remedio que retirarse de su camino.

De repente, ella se encontró a sí misma atrapada contra la pared, mientras él bloqueaba la única salida. La cortina cayó cerrándose tras él.

—Pido disculpas por eso —dijo él—. No sabía que eras una mujer.

Ella elevó su mentón.

—¿Qué diferencia habría sido? Estaba intentando matarte.

Sus llamativos ojos verdes se cerraron ligeramente, como si él estuviera intrigado por su respuesta, y no fue sino hasta ese momento en que ella se dio cuenta que él era increíblemente guapo. Tenía un rostro que sólo podía estar modelado por un artista, con pómulos finamente esculpidos y un robusta, cuadrada mandíbula. Los labios estaban húmedos y llenos, ella casi podía llamarlos hermosos, y esos largas pestañas de sus ojos verdes… Poseían un misterioso y brillante poder que la dejaban sin habla. No podía pensar. Todo lo que podía hacer era estar frente a él como una torpe tonta e intentar contemplar los orígenes de semejante divina perfección física. Otorgada a un highlander, nada menos. ¿No había justicia en el mundo?

—Sí, y luchaste valientemente —dijo él—. ¿Pero qué hacías en el campo de batalla, muchacha? Ese no es lugar para una dama. Y no sé porque tienes tanta prisa en regresar. No sé de ningún oficial británico que vea con buenos ojos el hecho de que estés vistiendo un uniforme robado.

Isabella frunció el ceño.

—¿Primero me golpeas en un lado de la cabeza, y ahora me llamas ladrona?

Él inclinó su cabeza hacía ella.

—Sí, y una maldita temeraria además.

Alejándose de él, a lo largo de la pared, cruzó hasta la cama y se sentó.

—Muy bien, sí que lo robé, pero yo estaba luchando por mi país.

Colocó la mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

—Creo que estabas luchado por algo más que eso, a menos que conozcas al rey Jorge personalmente.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Entonces calculo que hay algo más espinoso bajo tu corsé, porque me cuesta creer que sea tan simple como eso. Tu regimiento se vio obligado a retirarse, pero allí estabas, saltando desde detrás de una roca, llegando hasta mí con venganza en tu mirada.

Ella levantó su mirada.

—¿Fue así como se vio para ti?

—Sí.

Cabeceando, sintiéndose casi enferma por los violentos impulsos que le habían asolado desde ese campo de batalla, curvó sus manos alrededor del borde del colchón.

—¿Imagino que no tendrás nada para adormecer este dolor?

Él estuvo quieto durante un momento, después desapareció a través de la cortina y regresó con una botella de algo, que él abrió con sus dientes.

—Whisky Moncrieffe, el mejor de Escocia. —Lo tendió hacia ella.

—¿No tienes un vaso para ofrecer a una dama?

Él sonrió ligeramente.

—¿Eso es lo que eres ahora?

Sus miradas se encontraron, y toda la sangre de su cuerpo pareció precipitarse hacia su cabeza.

Ella robó la botella de su mano, levantándola y engullendo unos pocos tragos profundos. El licor hirvió y quemó su garganta, dejándola jadeando por aire.

—Eso debería adormecer al menos _algo_ —dijo el highlander en voz baja, mientras alejaba la botella lejos de ella.

Isabella esperó un momento para que el licor fluyera a través de su cuerpo, a continuación trabajo duro para relajar su mente.

—Gracias.

El highlander no dio ninguna respuesta. Durante un largo tiempo, simplemente permaneció pacientemente frente a ella.

—¿Te sientes algo mejor? —preguntó.

—Sí. —Cautelosamente, Isabella levantó su mirada y reparó en los fines detalles de las ropas de él, los colores y la textura de la tela de su kilt, su escarcela3 marrón de piel, la holgada camisa de lino y el plaid que cruzaba hombro y sujeto con un broche de peltre.

—¿Dónde estoy, exactamente? —preguntó—. ¿Y qué hora del día es?

No había una ventana en la habitación, así que no tenía idea si era de día o noche.

—No te preocupes —contestó él—. Estás segura aquí. Esta casa pertenece a un amigo. Y son cerca de las diez.

—¿Diez de la noche? —Su corazón comenzó a correr—. ¿He estado inconsciente todo el día?

—Sí, para ser honestos, no estaba seguro que fueras a sobrevivir.

—No gracias a ti. —Ella puso su mano sobre su mejilla de nuevo.

—Te lo merecías, muchacha. Tú misma lo dijiste.

Masajeándose el cuello para aliviar algo de tensión, no tuvo más remedio que rendirse a la verdad de las palabras de él.

—Supongo que lo hice.

Era plenamente consciente de los movimientos del highlander mientras él se aproximaba a la cama y se sentaba junto a ella. Su cercanía provocó que sus sentidos temblaran y zumbaran.

—¿Vas a decirme que es lo que estabas haciendo allí en el campo de batalla? —preguntó él—. ¿Y cómo entraste en posesión de ese uniforme?

Isabella colocó ambas manos en los bordes del colchón, y suspiró con fuerza.

—Perteneció a mi hermano.

—Tu hermano… —repitió él con algo de escepticismo.

—Sí.

—¿Dónde está él ahora?

Ella le lanzó una mirada enojada.

—¿Dónde _crees_?

El highlander la contempló atentamente, y entonces habló, su voz era suave y baja.

—Lo siento mucho, muchacha.

Ella resopló.

—¡Bien! Ahí está por fin, exactamente lo que estaba buscando. Una disculpa de un escocés.

—No conocí a tu hermano, así que no puedo disculparme por nada. Simplemente estaba ofreciendo mis condolencias. Y no pienso que una disculpa fuera lo que estabas buscando cuando intentaste clavarme tu bayoneta.

Ella miró sus labios y no pudo librarse de una fuerte sensación de derrota.

—No, supongo que no.

—La venganza tiene un precio, lo sabes.

El corazón de Isabella comenzó a doler. No estaba segura de cómo se sentiría si hubiera matado a un hombre, escocés o de otro lugar.

—No, no lo sé —contestó—. Hasta estos últimos pasados meses, no sabía nada sobre la guerra y la violencia y la muerte, pero ahora he visto más de esas cosas de las que nunca he deseado ver.

Él se tomó su tiempo para responder.

—¿Cuándo murió tu hermano?

—Hace tres semanas.

—¿Estabas presente?

Sus cejas se unieron en un ceño.

—Sí, yo era enfermera, haciendo lo que podía por esta guerra. ¿Esto es alguna clase de interrogatorio?

—Sí.

Ella reconoció el firme propósito en sus ojos y sintió que todos los diminutos vellos de sus brazos y de sus piernas se erizaban.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

—Necesito conocer tus contactos, muchacha.

Elizabeth tragó incómoda.

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo dime.

—Está bien. Nuestro padre fue un soldado de infantería, pero murió hace un año. Mi hermano quería hacerle sentirse orgulloso, y buscar su propia venganza, supongo, por lo que se inscribió para seguir sus pasos y ayudar a aplastar a esta tonta rebelión.

—Tonta. ¿Te parece que la gente de Escocia lucha sin una buena razón? — El highlander la miró fijamente a los ojos durante un largo rato, después inclinó la botella hacia atrás y tomó un trago.

Bella la aceptó cuando él se la tendió hacia ella, y tomó otro trago.

—Debes descansar un rato —dijo él, levantándose—. No puedes ir a ninguna parte esta noche. Es demasiado peligroso, especialmente con ese uniforme, si alguien descubre lo que ocultas debajo de él, sería aun peor.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—Mi bien proporcionada figura, ¿quieres decir?

Su mirada cayó sobre la curva de su cadera, después se giró para marcharse.

—Buenas noches, muchacha.

Bella se levantó rápidamente.

—Espera. ¿Estamos solos aquí, o hay alguien más? ¿Estoy prisionera?

Él continuó de espaldas a ella.

—Sí, hay otros, pero por ahora, sólo nosotros. Consigue algo de sueño.

—Pero he estado durmiendo todo el día —añadió ella—, tengo hambre.

Se detuvo ante la cortina, mientras ella esperaba con inquietud su respuesta, esperando saber que quería hacer él con ella.

Al final, él miró sobre su hombro.

—Sígueme, entonces. Puedes sentarte en la mesa un rato y tener algo de cena.

Con eso, él pasó a través de la cortina y la sostuvo en alto, sus ojos nunca dejaron los de ella mientras esperaba que ella se uniera a él.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, highlander? —preguntó Bella, estremeciéndose de dolor cuando usó sus dientes para desgarrar la carne del hueso de pollo. Tuvo que masticar lentamente y con mucho cuidado, de lo contrario podría acabar rodando de agonía en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien, muchacha? —preguntó él desde el lado contrario de la mesa—. Pareces incómoda. Aquí. Toma algo más de esto.

La tendió la botella de whisky de nuevo, y ella acogió con agrado la oportunidad de regar su cena. Un momento después, sin embargo, tuvo que luchar contra una espontánea ola de mareo y de risas. Efectivamente era un licor potente.

—¿Estás intentando emborracharme? —preguntó, dejando la botella sobre la mesa.

—¿Hará que reveles tus secretos?

Bella se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano.

—Te lo aseguro, no tengo ninguno. Te lo he dicho todo.

—Lo dudo.

Ella arrancó otro bocado de tierna y suculenta carne.

—Y tú todavía no me has dicho tu nombre.

La miró con cautela.

—Ni tú me has dicho el tuyo.

Un tronco se movió en la chimenea, y brillantes chispas de luz de fuego brillaron en la chimenea mientras ellos se miraban el uno al otro con desafío desde los lados opuestos de la mesa.

—Soy Edward Cullen —dijo finalmente—. Natural de la isla de Mull.

—¿Del Castillo Duart?

—Sí —contestó—. Ahora dime el tuyo.

Ella se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

—Soy Isabella Swan, y soy natural de Portsmouth.

Sus ojos verdes se estrecharon.

—Estás muy lejos de casa, muchacha.

—No tengo casa. Los que quedaba de mi familia llegó al norte para luchar en esta rebelión, pero todos ellos están muertos ahora, todos excepto uno. Así que aquí estoy. Sola y… buscando venganza, supongo.

—¿Quién es ese _uno_ del que hablas?

—Mi tío. Es un comerciante de libros en Edimburgo, pero no le he visto desde que era una niña.

El highlander se movió hacia abajo en un perezosa postura, y descendió la mirada hacia el cuchillo que la había dejado usar con su cena.

—¿Siempre has sido tan audaz? —preguntó—. ¿Tan atrevida?

—Sí.

La esquina de la boca de él se curvó hacia arriba en una pequeña sonrisa de seductor encanto.

—Te encuentro muy intrigante, Isabella Swan. Ninguna mujer me atacó nunca con semejante… _pasión_ antes.

Ella no pudo evitar reírse de él.

—Ten cuidado, señor. Te dije que estaba buscando venganza, y si me canso de tus preguntas o insinuaciones, puedo decidir atacarte de nuevo.

Él habló con una calurosa sonrisa, extendiendo las manos a los costados.

—Se mi invitada, pero no olvides… salvé tu vida en ese campo de batalla. Cargué contigo por los bosques y robé uno de los caballos de tu rey para ti, después te sostuve en mi regazo milla tras milla mientras atravesamos ríos y claros juntos. En todo caso, tienes una gran deuda conmigo.

Bella le dirigió una mirada de soslayo.

—¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?

En ese momento algo muy agradable y desconocido calentó el flujo de sangre por sus venas.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Y si lo hiciera? ¿Podría ser eso suficiente para hacer que prometas no usar ese cuchillo de la cena en mí? O el cielo lo impida, ¿esa bayoneta afilada tuya?

—No tengo mi bayoneta —replicó, mirando alrededor—. No tengo nada.

—No, muchacha, eso no es verdad. Tienes tu ingenio, y eres moderadamente agradable de mirar.

—¿Moderadamente agradable? —ella sonrió de nuevo. Quizá fuera el whisky—. Que encantador eres.

La luz del fuego se reflejaba en el verde intenso de sus ojos, y ella deslizó la punta de su lengua por sus labios, preguntándose como ella podía estar comportándose así con un hombre que era su enemigo y captor.

—Un highlander mató a mi hermano —dijo rápidamente, su tono de voz cada vez más grave—. Así que por favor no me mires así.

—¿Así cómo?

—Cómo si quisieras llevarme de vuelta a la cama y hacer algo salvaje conmigo.

Él sonrió.

—Claramente has estado entretenida con algunos pensamientos perversos esta noche, muchacha… pero debería pedirte que me trates con respeto. No tengo intención de convertirme en esclavo de tus lujuriosos impulsos. Simplemente no lo hago.

Una vez más, ella rio.

—¡Hoy me has golpeado la cabeza! Así que te aseguro, no tengo impulsos lujuriosos en absoluto. Ni uno solo.

—Entonces ¿Por qué sigues hablando de ello?

Ella tendría que haberse ofendido. Debería haberse levantado, abofeteado su rostro, y haberse retirado a la otra habitación, pero algo la mantenía embelesada. Incluso vestido con el uniforme de tartán de su enemigo —las armas un sombrío recordatorio de la potencial fiereza de este highlander y de la muerte de su hermano—, él despertaba sus sentidos y enviaba una fiebre a su sangre. Era el gran poderío de sus músculos, suponía, y el desconcertante hecho de que él había salvado su vida hoy, incluso después de que ella había intentado matarlo.

—¿Por qué me ayudaste? —preguntó—. Simplemente podrías haberme dejado morir.

Por un momento él la contempló en el tranquilo silencio de la noche, mientras las llamas danzaban salvajemente en la chimenea. Entonces finalmente habló,

—Porque fuiste la más hermosa criatura sobre la que alguna vez posé mis ojos.

La emoción se acumuló deliciosamente en su vientre, justo cuando la puerta se abrió y dos barbudos highlanders irrumpieron en la habitación con mosquetes amartillados y apuntando a su cabeza. Bella se puso de pie en un impulso. Tiró su silla mientras se apoyaba de espaldas contra la pared del fondo.

Lenta y calmadamente, Edward se levantó y se giró para enfrentarlos.

1 Un claymore (gran espada en acepción Escocesa) es un tipo de espada cuyo uso precisaba de las dos manos para ser blandida, afilada por las dos vertientes de la hoja, poseedora de una empuñadura de gran longitud (al menos un cuarto del total del arma), que permitía al usuario sustentarla sin necesidad de forzar las maniobras, ni de asirla por la base de la hoja.

2 Cuerno para guardar pólvora.

3 Bolsa que se lleva sobre la falda escocesa.

undefined

undefined


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la historia es de Julianne MacLean.

—Bajar vuestras armas —dijo, extendiendo las manos para aliviar la repentina tensión en la habitación—. No está armada. Solo tenía hambre, eso es todo.

—Ella puede morir de hambre, por lo que a mí me importa —dijo el más alto.

—Sí —agregó el otro—. Es peor de lo que pensábamos, Edward. La batalla no fue un triunfo.

—¿Qué quieres decir, que no fue un triunfo? —contestó—. Vi a los oficiales ingleses ordenar la retirada. Les perseguimos todo el camino de regreso a Dublane.

—Sí, nosotros los aplastamos con nuestro flanco derecho, pero nuestro flanco izquierdo se rompió. La caballería de Argyll condujo a cientos al río Allen. Muchos se ahogaron, y él está llamándolo una victoria del Rey Jorge.

Sin bajar su arma, el más alto se apartó el pelo de su cara de una sacudida.

—Mar está retirándose a Perth, y en la mañana, a pesar de nuestra victoria, Argyll se encontrará dueño del campo.

Edward inclinó su cabeza y pellizcó el puente de su nariz.

—Toda esta matanza, todas esas semanas de marchar a través de pantanos y gélidas gotas de lluvia… ¿Para qué? Seguimos sin un rey, sin un parlamento. Sin libertad.

Isabella no se atrevía a hablar, no mientras los otros dos escoceses estuvieran echando chispas de ira, y todavía mantuvieran sus mosquetes apuntando a su nariz.

—¿Ella no te dijo nada? —preguntó el más alto, mirándola peligrosamente por el largo cañón de su arma.

Edward la miró.

—Me dijo lo suficiente, y he decidido que ella no es una amenaza para nosotros.

—No lo creo. ¿La has preguntado por el envío?

Calientes llamaradas de pánico atravesaron el centro de Isabella.

—Explíquese usted mismo, señor —demandó—. ¿Qué envío? No sé nada de lo que habla.

Edward la contempló con una mirada de arrepentimiento.

—Iba a preguntarte sobre ello, muchacha, tan pronto como tuvieras el vientre lleno. Ven aquí.

Extendió una mano hacia ella para que se acercara a la mesa, después señaló al otro escocés que le entregó un pequeño y liso pergamino.

—Nosotros encontramos esto en un compartimento secreto del bolsillo de tu chaqueta —explicó en voz baja—. ¿Sabías de él?

Ella lo tomó y leyó su contenido.

—Esto es una nota para Argyll, explicando que un destacamento de rebeldes están en camino a Dumferline. Recomienda que envíe su caballería para derrotarlos.

Edward asintió.

—¿Entregó tu hermano esa información?

Ella levantó la mirada.

—¿Cómo puedo saberlo?

—Así que estás diciendo que no sabías nada de esto. —La recorrió con la mirada, alentándola a asentir en acuerdo.

—Por supuesto que no sabía nada. Robé el uniforme de su espalda después de que fue asesinado.

—¿Pero por qué hiciste eso, muchacha? —preguntó el más alto—. ¿Tenías la intención de espiar por tu cuenta?

—Por supuesto que no —replicó—. Yo solo quería luchar.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Ese es un extraño anhelo para una mujer. ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros que estás diciendo la verdad?

—Dice la verdad —insistió Edward—. Te dije que la había interrogado sobre ese asusto y estoy dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida por ello. Ella no es una espía.

Los ojos de Isabella se trabaron con los suyos, y aunque ella no entendía por qué él estaba defendiéndola, estaba agradecida por ello.

Giró su atención a los otros escoceses.

—Bajar las armas ya muchacho, y llenar vuestros estómagos. Mañana podréis cabalgar a Perth y averiguar lo que Mar intenta hacer a continuación.

A regañadientes, soltaron los martillos de sus armas y se movieron para acercarse al fuego.

—¿Qué hay sobre la mujer? —preguntó el más bajo en voz baja—. ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella esta noche?

Edward había trabado su mirada con la de ella de nuevo. Su mirada verde bajó sobre su figura, y su corazón martilleó salvajemente contra sus costillas.

—No lo he decidido todavía —replicó.

El parpadeo brillante de una única vela infundía a la habitación un cálido brillo dorado, mientras Bella tiraba de las cubiertas hasta su pecho.

—Duerme bien, muchacha —dijo Edward, cuando llegó a vigilar la cama—. No dejaré que sufras algún daño esta noche.

Ella podía escuchar a los otros al otro lado de la cortina, hablando en tonos bajos mientras comían su cena.

—¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? —susurró—. Después de lo que pasó entre nosotros esta mañana…

Él se sentó en el borde la cama.

—Nos encontramos en un campo de batalla, en lados opuestos de una guerra. No puedo culparte por luchar contra mí. Luché duro contra ti también.

Ella puso su mano sobre su magullada mejilla.

—Realmente lo hiciste.

Él la contempló durante un largo y tranquilo momento mientras los pensamientos de ella se volvían opresivos en su mente.

—Siento haberte herido —dijo él—. Me gustaría retractarme si pudiera.

—¿Por qué soy una mujer?

—Entre otras cosas.

—¿Cómo cuales?

La luz de la vela se reflejaba en sus ojos como pequeñas chispas de fuego.

—Creo que ya has sufrido bastante, muchacha.

De repente pensó en su hermano, y como había intentado disuadirlo de alistarse para luchar en esta guerra, pero no había sido capaz de persuadirle. Y por lo tanto, en cambio lo había seguido.

—Estás acordándote de tu hermano —susurró Edward.

Su mirada voló hacia él.

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Puedo verlo en tus ojos.

Un extraño y seductor consuelo pareció asentarse sobre ella, gracias a la tranquilizadora presencia de ese highlander.

Quizá era su intuición, y su visión clara del dolor de ella. O quizá era su fuerza de guerrero, por lo que ella creía con cada aliento de su cuerpo, que él iba a protegerla esa noche.

—A veces siento como si el mundo hubiera llegado a su fin. —Ella estudió los fuertes contornos de su rostro, y la línea de sus hombros bajo su tartán—. ¿Entiendes? ¿Nunca perdiste a alguien?

—Sí, lo hice. Un hermano, como tú. Él era demasiado joven para luchar, pero era testarudo e insistió en seguirme, así que le dejé. Pensé que podría protegerle, pero desde entonces, he comenzado a comprender que Dios tiene sus propios planes. Todo lo que podemos hace es seguir viviendo la vida que queremos vivir, y abrirnos paso entre el dolor.

Bella consideró la sabiduría en sus palabras.

—Se necesita coraje para hacerlo.

—Sí, y tú eres muy valiente. Lo demostraste esta mañana, así que confío en que sobrevivirás a esto.

Isabella se movió sobre la cama.

—Pero no tengo familia excepto mi tío, y él es un extraño para mí. Estoy sola.

—Pronostico que eso pronto cambiará —dijo él—. Un día, encontrarás un buen hombre, te casarás con él, tendrás montones de bebés, y todo esto no va a ser nada sino un recuerdo lejano en la memoria. —Tiró de la colcha y la ajustó sobre sus hombros—. Duerme ahora, muchacha. Te despertaré en la mañana.

Con eso se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, dejando a Bella sola contemplando la inesperada sensación de calma que sintió, y su sorprendente buena suerte por haber elegido a este particular highlander para atacar en el campo de batalla esa mañana.

Bella despertó con el sonido de aterradoras y airadas voces, y una puerta al abrirse, golpeando contra la pared exterior.

Su corazón latió con alarma, arrojó las cubiertas a un lado, saltó de la cama y corrió la cortina de la sala. Edward estaba de pie con su pistola apuntando a otro miembro del clan, montado sobre una silla de montar. El gigantesco caballo de batalla pisoteando alrededor nerviosamente.

—¿Esa es ella? —preguntó el extraño, apuntando con su cuchillo a Isabella, quien patinó hasta detenerse justo detrás de Edward.

—Sí —respondió—, pero no es asunto tuyo, Aro. Se te agradecería que sigas tu camino.

El jinete llevaba su tartán sobre su cabeza como una capucha. Ella podía ver el aliento de él en frío helado de la mañana.

—Oí que estabas escondiendo una espía aquí —gruñó—, y que ella te ha cautivado para que la permitas vivir. Entrégamela, Edward, y la llevaré a Perth. Ellos sabrán qué hacer con ella.

—No haré tal cosa, Aro. La dama está bajo mi protección. Vete a casa ahora, y olvídate de ella.

El encapuchado highlander la miró con intenciones siniestras.

—Ella no es una dama si estaba llevando informes a Argyll.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver con eso —dijo Edward—. El uniforme que llevaba era robado.

Con el ceño fruncido, el highlander bajó la mirada hacia Edward, después giró sus amenazantes ojos azules hacia Bella. La estudió pensativamente durante un momento.

—Puedo ver porque ella te ha cautivado. Es una belleza, sin duda, incluso con ese uniforme. Por qué no me dejas entrar dentro donde podemos hablar sobre esto. Me gustaría ver por mí mismo lo amable que puede ser ella.

Edward amartilló su pistola y dio un persuasivo paso hacia delante.

—Cabalga fuera de aquí ahora, Aro, o te dispararé directamente al corazón.

El highlander a caballo levantó ambas manos en el aire.

—Cálmate, amigo. No voy a entrometerme en tu territorio. Si ya la has reclamado para ti mismo…

—No he reclamado nada, tampoco tú, no mientras que yo esté vivo y respirando. Sigue tu camino ahora.

Aro le estudió con los ojos fríos.

—Te pareces demasiado a tu padre —dijo en una voz baja y ronca—. Rápidamente conquistado por una cara bonita.

Chasqueó su lengua y condujo su caballo fuera de la cabaña. Un momento después, desapareció en el bosque como un fantasma, y Bella dejó escapar un tenso suspiro.

—¿Supongo que era un amigo tuyo?

—No era un amigo —contestó Edward—. Es un guerrero despiadado con un corazón de hielo—. Giró en redondo y la miró con intensidad—. Ponte tu abrigo, muchacha, y recoge tus armas. Necesitamos salir de aquí. _Ahora_.

—¿Por qué? ¿Él regresará?

—No puedo estar seguro, pero si él sabe de tu presencia aquí, otros podrían enterarse de ello. No puedo prometer que estés a salvo. Tengo que llevarte a Edimburgo y entregarte a tu tío.

Bella no necesitó más ofrecimiento. Se apresuró a ponerse la chaqueta roja de su hermano.

Durante toda la mañana, cabalgaron juntos por los profundos bosques y los escarpados valles, haciendo su camino a un ritmo constante al sur hacia Edimburgo. Al mediodía se detuvieron a descansar en un claro tranquilo y comieron un pequeño almuerzo de galletas de avena y queso, mientras el caballo mordisqueaba dulce hierba verde y bebía de un arroyo poco profundo.

Mientras estaban sentados lado a lado de un tronco caído, hablaron de muchas cosas, la política de la rebelión, sus familias, la muerte de los padres de Bella. A ella le complació saber que la madre y el padre de Edward todavía vivían, y estaban apasionadamente enamorados como lo estaban el día de su boda. Edward era el mayor de nueve hermanos, y él los adoraba a todos ellos. Había perdido sólo a uno, el más joven que lo había seguido al peligro.

Parecía imposible imaginar que una persona pudiera ser tan bendecida durante este tiempo de guerra y rebelión. Había una abundancia de amor en la vida de Edward. Era muy afortunado, ya que no había semejante abundancia en la suya.

Esa noche, bajo la luz de la luna llena, Edward y Bella alcanzaron una pequeña cabaña en la orilla de un caudaloso rio, unas pocas millas al sur de Falkirk. Un perro pastor negro y blanco les ladró cuando salieron del bosque y cruzaron la pradera, pero su cola comenzó a moverse cuando fueron recibidos unos momentos después por sus anfitriones en el patio del establo, amigos de juventud de Edward, una pareja recién casada y esperando su primer hijo para la primavera. Sus nombres eran Rose y Emmet McCarthy.

Edward les abrazó con cariño y les presentó a Bella, asegurándoles que su uniforme de soldado no era motivo de preocupación. Ellos parecieron confiar en él completamente, y sin dudarlo, invitaron a Elizabeth a su hogar.

Poco tiempo después, estaban todos reunidos alrededor de una mesa frente al fuego, disfrutando de una abundante cena de guiso de conejo y _dumplings_. Edward concertó un intercambio con los McCarthy: el uniforme de Bella por una sencilla falda, una suave enagua, y un corsé. Para el final de la tarde, ella podía haber pasado por una típica muchacha escocesa, nacida y criada en las Highlands. Mientras mantuviera su boca cerrada, nadie imaginaría jamás que había nacido en Inglaterra y cruzado la frontera escocesa unas pocas semanas atrás como una enfermera con el ejército inglés, llevando una oscura nube de venganza en su corazón.

—¿Llegaremos a Edimburgo mañana? —preguntó Bella en un silencioso susurro, cuando Edward se acercó para desearla buenas noche. Él dormiría en el establo, mientras ella disfrutaría de un suave camastro junto al fuego.

—Sí —respondió—. Llegaremos a la tienda de tu tío al final de la tarde.

—Pero no sé dónde está exactamente.

Él se rió.

—¿Cuántas librerías puede haber en Edimburgo, muchacha? Yo diría que una o dos.

En el resplandor de la luz del fuego, sus ojos brillaban con vitalidad, y su cabello caía en gruesas y brillantes ondas sobre sus amplios y musculosos hombros. Se sentía bastante ebria por su caballerosidad. Era sorprendente que se hubieran conocido en un campo de batalla sólo dos días antes y habían intentado cortarse uno al otro por la mitad. Parecía imposible de imaginar, porque en todos los momentos inolvidables desde entonces, Edward Cullen se había revelado a sí mismo siendo un caballero en todos los sentidos. Nunca se había sentido más segura y protegida.

De repente se dio cuenta que todo lo que siempre había imaginado sobre Escocia y su salvaje clase de guerreros highlanders no significaba nada para ella ahora. Todo lo que veía frente a ella era un valiente y decente hombre que amaba a su familia y deseaba vivir dignamente.

Un hombre que enviaba una embriagadora fiebre de deseo y anhelo en su sangre.

Miró maravillosamente el broche de estaño que estaba clavado en el tartán sobre su hombre, y extendió la mano para tocarlo. ¿Cómo demonios podría decirle adiós mañana? No estaba preparada para eso.

—Que duermas bien —dijo él, entonces se inclinó hacia delante para besarla ligeramente en los labios.

La sorprendente sensación de su boca sobre la suya la obligó a inclinarse hacia delante, y lo que comenzó como un tierno beso de buenas noches explotó en un poderoso torrente de inesperada pasión. Sus labios se separaron, y él respondió barriendo su lengua en su boca, enviando ondas de placer directamente abajo a los dedos de sus pies. La mano de él se deslizó alrededor de la parte inferior de la espalda de ella y tiró de ella más cerca, bruscamente, aplastando sus pechos contra la solida pared de su pecho mientras gemía profundamente y devoraba su boca con la suya.

Agarrando la tela de su camisa con ambos puños, se agarró fuente, temiendo que sus rodillas pudieran ceder ante la embestida vertiginosa de sus emociones. Ella nunca había sido besada así antes, y no tenía idea de cómo controlarlo.

Rápidamente, él rompió el beso con un exquisito final y dio un paso lejos de ella. Se miraron el uno al otro con un aturdido desconcierto. Que el cielo la ayudara. No sabía que decir. No había palabras.

—Esto fue… inesperado —susurró él.

Su corazón comenzó a correr. ¿Qué estaba pasando entre ellos? Había perdido todo decoro, y deseaba tirar de él acercándolo y empujándolo al suelo. Lo quería para sentir el peso de él sobre el de ella. Lo deseaba con una locura primaria que no podía comenzar a comprender.

Tragando inquietamente, ella aflojó su agarre sobre su camisa, y bajó las manos a sus lados.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

Él sonrió.

—No es necesario disculparse, muchacha. Tus labios son más dulces que nada de lo que he probado en años.

Ella se sonrojó y bajó su mirada al suelo.

—Nunca he conocido una mujer como tú antes —dijo—, y por esa razón, debo dejarte ahora, porque luces demasiado bonita con esa ropa, y hueles bien, también. Me temo que si no me alejo ahora, haré algo mucho peor que sólo darte un beso de buenas noches.

Bella tembló de anhelo.

—¿Sería eso tan terrible?

Sus ojos la sonrieron, a continuación jugueteó con su pelo sobre su oreja, enviando encantadores escalofríos de deseo a través de su carne. Ella giró su mejilla al calor de su muñeca y dejó que sus ojos permanecieran cerrados. Todas las dificultades del mundo parecieron flotar lejos como el polvo en una brisa de verano, mientras ella aspiraba el almizclado olor de su piel…

—Realmente debo irme ahora —susurró en su profundo acento escocés.

Ella no intentó detenerlo, porque lo que más amaba de él era su integridad, y no deseaba tentarle a hacer algo que él podría lamentar más tarde.

—Buenas noches —dijo.

Él se detuvo en la puerta y dijo en un silencioso y ronco murmullo:

—Buenas noches, Bella.

Ella dejó escapar un suave suspiro de enamorado éxtasis, y a continuación, para su confusa desilusión, él se había ido.

Un momento después, aun en gran medida excitada por su encuentro íntimo, Bella se sentó en el suave camastro junto al fuego, tiró de la manta de lana hasta sus hombros, y observó las llamas danzando en la chimenea durante bastante tiempo antes de que finalmente lograra conciliar el sueño.

Esa noche, soñó únicamente con el hermoso rostro de Edward Cullen a la luz del fuego, y la irresistible magia de su toque.

Habían pasado casi diez años desde que Bella había visto a su tío Billy, y no estaba totalmente segura de que él la reconociera cuando entrara en la tienda. En los años desde el fallecimiento de su madre, ellos habían intercambiado muy pocas cartas, porque él y su padre no estaban de acuerdo en casi nada. Su tío tuvo el "descaro absoluto" de casarse con una mujer de las Tierras Bajas de Escocia, y por esa razón, ellos nunca compartieron la misma opinión política. Por lo tanto, la conexión de Bella con su tío lentamente disminuyó hasta desaparecer con los años. Para ser honestos, no estaba completamente segura de que él todavía viviera.

Era tarde para el momento en que cabalgaron dentro de las atestadas calles de Edimburgo. Mientras trotaban a través de la estrecha congestión, pasaron la calle de los vendedores quienes estaban gritando para vender sus productos, el hedor de la basura rancia agredió las fosas nasales de Bella. Edward preguntó por la librería, y tuvieron que preguntar a cuatro personas antes de que un viejo hombre con gafas y un tricornio fuera capaz de indicarles la dirección correcta.

Exhausta e insegura sobre su futuro, Bella apretó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Edward y reposó su mejilla en su hombro. Con silenciosa seguridad, él les dirigió a través de las estrechas y sinuosas calles.

Al final, llegaron a una pequeña librería en una concurrida calle, con un letrero al frente que decía _Libros de Black. _Ella supo que debían estar en el lugar correcto, porque ese era el apellido de soltera de su madre.

—Creo que es ésta. —Bella desmontó y se quedó en el camino por un momento, echando un vistazo sobre los libros a través de la ventana panelada.

Edward ató el caballo a un poste, después se acercó a ella.

—Te doy mi palabra de que no te dejaré —dijo—, hasta que esté convencido de que estás en buenas manos.

Un pequeño niño corría aterrado, sosteniendo una gallina en sus brazos, Bella saltó, y se dio cuenta de que ella misma se sentía aterrada. Giró sus ojos hacia Edward, y sintió una terrible punzada de miedo en su vientre, porque no estaba preparada para dejarlo.

Mientras el frío viento de noviembre levantaba su oscuro cabello de su tartán que revestía sus hombros, él no dijo una palabra. Bella tembló de frío.

—Es hora de entrar —dijo él finalmente, luego dio un paso al frente y abrió la puerta.

—¡Isabella! Santo cielo, ¿eres tú realmente? —su tío Billy dio un salto para bajar de una chirriante escalera con un libro abierto en su mano—. ¿Qué, en nombre del cielo, estás haciendo aquí?

Era todavía tan alto y delgado como ella recordaba, pero había envejecido desde la última vez que le vio. Su pelo era color blanco hueso y recogido en una trenza, su piel se había vuelto arrugada, y llevaba gafas en la nariz.

Cuidadosamente dirigió su camino a través de las apiladas mesas con polvorientos libros y se acercó a ella. Se quitó sus gafas.

—Te pareces mucho a tu madre.

El corazón de Isabella se llenó de tristeza y alegría, mientras su tío la tomaba en sus brazos y la abrazaba amorosamente.

—Estoy tan feliz de verte —dijo él.

—Y yo, a ti —contestó ella, llorando y riendo al mismo tiempo.

Finalmente, él dio un paso atrás y fijó sus gafas en su nariz.

—Me enteré de la muerte de tu padre —dijo—, luchando por el Rey Jorge. Lo siento, Isabella.

Ella bajó su mirada.

—Gracias, pero me temo que hay más malas noticias. Jasper fue asesinado también, hace tres semanas. Soy la única que queda de nuestra familia.

Billy puso una mano sobre su hombro y sacudió su cabeza.

—No, Isabella. No estás sola. Tienes una familia aquí.

Ella se aferró a la penetrante mirada de su tío. Él tocó la nariz de ella con la punta de su dedo, como hacía cuando ella era una niña, luego desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, donde Edward estaba esperando.

—¿Quién es este hombre? —preguntó su tío—. ¿Y por qué él porta esa gran espada dentro de mi librería?

Edward se inclinó hacia delante.

—Mis disculpas, sir. Soy Edward Cullen del Castillo Duart, y luché en la batalla de Sherrifmuir. Allí es donde me encontré a su sobrina.

—Él ha sido mi protector, Tío —explicó ella rápidamente—. Estaba perdida y sola después de que James fuera asesinado. Edward me encontró en el campo de batalla y salvó mi vida. Él me ha traído aquí a salvo, así que tengo una gran deuda con él.

—Cómo yo, parece —Billy extendió la mano a Edward —. Gracias por traer a casa a mi sobrina. Me gustaría pagarle de alguna manera.

Alex sacudió su cabeza-

—No hay deuda, sir.

—Mi esposa está arriba con nuestros niños —contestó Charles—. ¿Al menos se quedará usted a cenar?

El corazón de Bella comenzó a latir con fuerza, porque sabía cuál sería la respuesta de Edward. Había llegado el momento. Él iba a dejarla ahora, y ella tendría que decirle adiós.

Pero no estaba preparada. No quería verle marchar…

Edward hizo una pausa.

—Me temo que tengo que regresar a Perth tan pronto como sea posible.

Cada aliento de su cuerpo se escapó. Sus rodillas se volvieron débiles bajo el peso de su angustia.

Sus ojos se trabaron con los de ella, y ninguno de ellos habló durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Él palmeó la empuñadura de su espada, y ella se mojó los labios, sintiendo como si alguien fuera a extraer lentamente su corazón de su cuerpo. Ella debía decir algo. Debía rogarle que se quedara, solo una noche más…

—Les deseo buena suerte a ambos — Edward se inclinó hacia delante, a continuación se giró y se dirigió a la puerta. Ésta se abrió y cerró con el tintineo de una campana, y antes de que ella pudiera resolver que hacer, él se había ido.

El mundo entero se quedó en silencio, excepto por el latido de su corazón es sus oídos, como truenos sobre su cabeza.

_No_…

Recogiendo sus faldas, se precipitó alrededor de las mesas repletas de libro, y arrancó la puerta de sus goznes. Se apresuró a salir a la calle. Sus ojos miraron de izquierda a derecha. Su caballo ya se había ido.

Multitudes de personas y carruajes obstruían su mirada en ambas direcciones. ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Y por qué no le había dicho cómo se sentía? ¿Cómo había podido dejarlo marchar?

—¡Edward! —Ella corrió por la calle, abriéndose paso a empujones entre las hordas de personas que bloqueaban su camino.

Llegando a la esquina, se levantó de puntillas.

—¡ Edward!

Pero él no estaba en ninguna parte. La había abandonado para regresar a su hogar a las Highlands, y no era probable que ella volviera a verlo otra vez.

Puso su mano sobre la esquina de un edificio, descansando su frente contra él, y cerró sus ojos. Recuerdos repentinos del primer momento en que lo vio en el campo de batalla llegó precipitadamente hacia ella y recordó el aterrador sonido de sus hojas de acero chocando una contra otra, y la furia en los ojos de él antes de que la golpeara con su escudo…

Nunca en sus más salvajes sueños había imaginado que la batalla resultaría así. No había esperado rendirse tan completamente a su enemigo, en corazón, cuerpo y alma.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y alertas!

undefined

undefined


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la historia es El Rebelde de **Julianne MacLean. **

_**Cinco meses después…**_

Fue una primavera particularmente húmeda en las Tierras Altas, y para finales de abril, Edimburgo era un absoluto mar de lodo. Isabella había pasado el invierno de luto por la muerte de su hermano, mientras ayudaba a su tío en su librería, ayudando a los clientes y organizando su inventario. Sus primos, dos niños y una niña, todos menores de diez años, levantaron su ánimo con risas y juegos, pero cada noche, después de que les leía sus historias, se retiraba a su propia habitación y susurraba una silenciosa oración por la seguridad y la felicidad del highlander que la había rescatado de su venganza. Él nunca se aventuraba lejos de sus pensamientos, y a menudo se preguntaba que estaría haciendo en cualquier momento del día. Mientras ella estaba observando desde su ventana la luna y las estrellas, ¿estaría él, también, admirando el cielo nocturno desde algún lugar de la isla de Mur?

La gustaba imaginárselo cabalgando sobre su caballo a través de las exuberantes verdes praderas, su negro calleo volando en el viento, su tartán cubriendo su hombro con ese exquisito broche que ella una vez había admirado y tocado. Finalmente comenzó a pensar que había idealizado su recuerdo, convirtiéndolo en alguna especia de dios, un héroe mítico, y se esforzaba con fuerza por alejarlo de su mente.

Entonces un día, en una clara tarde de finales de abril, mientras estaba parada sobre un taburete quitando el polvo de los libros de las estanterías más altas, la puerta de la librería se abrió y se cerró. Las campanas colgantes repicaron con su familiar sonido hueco, y oyó suaves pasos atravesar el suelo de madera como tantas veces ella lo había hecho, pero no apartó la vista de su tarea, porque su tío estaba en el frente de la tienda.

Algo, sin embargo… algo que no podía comenzar a explicar, causó que su corazón comenzara a latir un poco más rápido.

Todos los diminutos pelos de sus brazos se pusieron de punta.

Bajando el trapo de polvo a su lado, descendió del taburete y se asomó por la alta estantería. Un highlander de pelo oscuro se encontraba de espaldas a ella mientras hablaba con su tío. Vestía un kilt, con una espada envainada en uno de sus lados.

¿Sería Edward? Una caliente bola de fuego de emoción se dejó caer en su vientre, y ella contuvo el aliento para mantener el equilibrio.

_No seas tonta, Bella. Estás soñando otra vez. Seguramente no podía ser posible…_

Entonces él se giró y se encontró con su mirada, y su corazón explotó con una ráfaga de radiante felicidad. ¡_Era_ él!

¡Su hermoso, heroico highlander!

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Qué quería?

Luchando por contener la vibrante emoción que estaban danzando de arriba abajo por su espina dorsal, tragó duro y alisó su falda, antes de dar algunos indecisos pasos hacia delante para saludar. Ellos se encontraron en el centro de la tienda, donde la luz del sol entraba a raudales por los cristales de las ventanas, creando un haz brillante de nebuloso, ensoñador éxtasis.

—Edward.

No podía pensar en nada más que decir.

Los ojos de él llenos de alegría.

—Ah, muchacha. Me complace ver que no te olvidaste de mí.

Isabella se rió a carcajadas.

—¿_Olvidarme_ de ti? ¿Estás loco?

Se contemplaron el uno al otro con afecto y una familiar sensación de calma.

Por la esquina de su ojo, notó que su tío desaparecía tranquilamente escaleras arriba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó, teniendo cuidado de no despertar sus esperanzas. Quizá él simplemente había entrado en la tienda para comprar un libro.

—¿No puedes echarme un vistazo y responder a eso por ti misma?

Había tantas esperanzas en su expresión. Era contagioso, y experimentó un salvaje y placentero deseo de lanzarle los brazos alrededor del cuello y dar vueltas alrededor de la sala.

—¿Has venido a _verme_?

¡Oh, qué ridículo fue hablar con semejante despreocupada curiosidad, cuando su corazón estaba prácticamente latiendo fuera de su pecho!

Él esbozó una repentina sonrisa que obnubiló su estupidez, a continuación, puso una mano en un lado de su cuello, su pulgar rozando ligeramente sobre la sensible piel detrás de su oreja. El toque de su enorme mano de guerrero envió una avalancha de deseo a través de todo su cuerpo.

—Por supuesto que he venido a verte, muchacha —contestó—. No he pensado en otra cosa todo el largo invierno sino en tu bonita cara y naturaleza luchadora. No puedo vivir otro día lejos de ti. Tenía que verte otra vez.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó ella—. ¿Sólo has venido a verme? ¿A decir hola? ¿Y después adiós?

Él corrió la yema de su pulgar sobre los labios abiertos de ella, y sacudió su cabeza.

—Tan terca, como siempre. ¿No puedes aceptar que estoy enamorado de ti y que quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa?

Todos los pensamientos de su cerebro cayeron unos sobre otros. Fue un terrible desastre de proporciones épicas.

—Yo… ¿Qué estás diciendo? —Estaba completamente sin aliento.

Él sonrió.

—No te hagas la inocente conmigo, muchacha. Sabes muy bien lo que estoy diciendo. Esto es una proposición. Pero si es demasiado rápido para ti, me conformo con cortejarte durante un corto tiempo, al menos hasta pueda hacerte tomar una decisión sobre si deseas o no amarme.

Su necesidad de él estalló de alegría en su corazón.

—Por supuesto que deseo amarte. Te amo desde el primer momento antes de cargar contra ti en ese campo de batalla.

—¿Es eso un sí? —preguntó él.

Con un grito de eufórica risa, se arrojó a sí misma a sus brazos y le hizo chocar contra una pila de libros que cayeron de una mesa al suelo. Una espesa nube de polvo se dispersó en el aire.

—Por supuesto que es un sí —dijo ella con una sonrisa, presionando sus labios a los suyos y degustando un brillante porción de cielo en su beso—. Estoy muy feliz.

La atrajo hacia sí, y enterró su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

—Cómo lo soy yo, muchacha. Mi corazón es tuyo, y te prometo amarte y hacerte feliz por el resto de mis días. Te protegeré y te entregaré todo lo que poseo.

Ella le abrazó más fuete, sabía que él cumpliría su palabra.

—Y yo te hago la misma promesa a ti.

Entonces por fin su boca cubrió la de ella, y el mundo fue de repente, maravillosamente, pacífico y perfecto.

Fin

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y alertas.

Nos vemos en la siguiente historia…


End file.
